


Maelstrom

by aprilreign



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Dream Sex, M/M, Mind Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-02-10 23:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12922821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Lindir dreams of a mysterious dark soul.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Sipping on his evening tea, Lindir pads over to a cozy plush couch to curl up and enjoy his hot beverage. After a few moments he reach over to a small bookshelf and plucks out one of his favorite romance novels. Usually he don't have time read this latest one he bought months ago and now seems perfect for him to dive into a few chapters.

All the lights are off in his new tropical seaside home. The luxury home is a little too spacious for just himself. It came with a gorgeous guest house he can also use as a studio for his clientele he simply could not pass on. A pair of lamps sits at either end of the sofa on top of modern glass end tables which gives the living room a warm comfy ambiance.

Lindir fans the pages from his fingers until he finds the chapter he left off at. This book is very explicit. A dirty little indulgence he finds entertaining and necessary since he haven't had a boy friend for several years. 

Barely thirty minutes into the read Lindir drifts off more than a few times before giving up to turn in early for the night. Leaving the book on the sofa, he turns off both lights and head to his bedroom. He pulls off his tee shirt and peels out of his tight jeans and jumps in the shower for a quick wash. He dons his favorite long blue flannel shirt to sleep in and as he slips into bed he is already fast asleep.

 

~ *** ~

 

A vivid dream comes to Lindir this night. A tall regal man with a powerful build with ebony hair longer than his hanging down near his hips approaches him. Every ounce of him radiates power and desirability. He looks unimaginably charming and handsome.

The man gazes down at Lindir with eyes of steel like the thunderous skies of torrential rains with flecks of lightening striking deep within their depths, they are etheral. 

He wore clothing the color of royal blue. Long layered robes calling to mind someone like a lord or a king. The tone of his skin is flawless and pale yet he wears the expression of his obvious age and wisdom. An elegant hand reaches out to Lindir offering a rare invitation.

"Who are you." Lindir asks awestruck.

"I am the Lord of this vale. You may call me Lord Elrond."

Even in his dreams Lindir hesitates. His busy life as a professional masseuse and a yoga instructor hardly allows him time for dating or relationships, but...something carnal inside screams back.  _This 'is' a dream. For Eru's sake, just go with it!_

Lindir place his hand in Elrond's feelling the man's fingers close around his and with a slow steady pull he's drawn into his embrace. 

He can smell the alluring masculine scent of his body and feel Elrond smoothly running his fingertips down to his lower back. The man presses his lips to Lindirs. The touch of warmth kindles something deep within him, his mind and body keens for more.

Holding onto his hips Elrond backs away slightly, smiling at how flustered and beautiful Lindir looks. He kisses him again and this time the barest flick of his tongue asks for entrance. Yielding helplessly, Lindir is having the sweetest encounter of his life as his mind lets go and frees itself to this experience. 

Elrond's hand reach up to slip inside the flannel top to caress Lindis's soft chest, lightly brushing over a pebbled nipple. All the while his insistent lips and tongue continues to explore Lindir's mouth.

Lindir moans as the kiss deepens. His mouth is so full. He can barely inhale the next breath. He's doing his best to keep up. Wrapping a leg around him Lindir kisses Elrond frantically holding his face firmly while grinding his groin up into the man's solid body. 

Still kneading at Lindir's chest Elrond's other hand slides down over his belly, it travels lower to wrap fingers around a slender member. Humming, he is very pleased to find a trace of arousal at the tip. Lindir's breath hitches against Elrond's lips. His touch is electrifying. Elrond holds his gaze while thumbing his slit and kneels to him never breaking eye contact.

But Lindir shuts his eyes squeezing them knowing exactly what he's about to do to him next. And at the moment Elrond's lips slips over his crown Lindir stutters out a long loud whimper, hunching over gripping Elrond's hair from the flare of heat rising from his core.

 

~ *** ~

 

Lindir bolts upright, wide awake and gasping. He feels disorientated because his thoughts are still floating adrift from his dream. Placing a hand over his heart he tries to catch his breath. The ceiling fan cools his sweaty skin. Lindir really dislikes feeling sweaty, ugh. Mumbling under his breath he also discovers that he soaked a wet spot of precome on his top sheet.

Grabbing his water bottle from the nightstand he drinks half of it down. He sighs. _'Why did I have to wake up?' '_ Lindir reaches down to touch himself. He starts stroking his shaft. ' _If only I can get that good feeling back.'_  He hopes but already that intense heat has cooled off. _'_

 _Forget it.'_ Disappointed Lindir goes back to sleep.

 

~ *** ~

  

As soon as the dream returns and Lindir pictures Elrond's gentle smile approaching he could just die happily in his sleep. Surprised that he was able to recapture this dream.

Elrond speaks to him with a voice smoother than silk. "Did you come  back for more?"

"Yes" Lindir breathes.

"As you wish. But first I must know something. Tell me your name." 

"Lindir." He whispers.

"Very well. Now Lindir, come to me."

Elrond resumes where he left off. His warm mouth working it's way down onto his shaft, leaving Lindir breathless once more. Sucking his cock at a leisurely pace. He speaks to Lindir. It is not verbal, his mouth is quite full at the moment, so he touches his mind.

_"If you are so inclined, I shall return to be at your disposal."_

_"Yes, please come back."_

_"Thank you. Your reward shall be great, sweet one. Close your eyes."_ Linidir's inner sight goes dark as Elrond's fingers become more active when he pulls his mouth from his member. His hand swirls, gliding up and down. Pumping Lindir with long firm strokes. The way he suckles at the head has Lindir intoxicated with sensations.

 _'Why do this feel so real?'_ Burning with need he pushes himself into Elrond's fist and mouth. Elrond responds by increasing the friction and pace, playing around his head and teasing into the slit with that clever tongue until ecstasy comes to Lindir in blinding radiating heat.

The spasms of bliss and sense of relief are all too consuming. Drifting deeper into sleep, Lindir sighs a thank you but the lord is already gone.

 

~ Fin ~

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Lindir wakes up feeling a bit groggy. There's sleep in his eyes. With a yawn he rub them until he can see properly. He lays there thinking for a few moments and then takes a careful look beneath the sheets, hoping he didn't soil himself to much. Yep, it's a sticky mess down there.

Lindir crawls out of bed pulling the sheets and blanket off to be washed. With his arms full, he carries the heap past the kitchen to the laundry room and shoves them into the washer. He plucks the comforter back out as an after thought realizing it's too much, wanting to make sure the sheets get thoroughly clean.

After adding detergent and softener into the compartments, Lindir makes his way back to the kitchen. Adding water to his Sunbeam kettle, he programs it to boil. It's a glass sculpture-like design with a chrome plated handle and Lindir loves how it gives his counter top a carafe appearance.

Lindir hurries back to his room, heads straight to the bathroom and turns the faucets all the way to on. Testing the water, he knows to run it much warmer than usual after what happened last night. He gets up and leave making his way to the linen closet to grab fresh sheets. He makes up the bed tidies the room before going back to the bath.

Pulling off his sullied night shirt, he drops it in the hamper and quickly climbs into the tub. With a quiet hiss he ease himself into the steaming water that feels almost too hot. Leaning his head back with a contented sigh, he sinks low into the water.

For some reason Lindir's been deliberately shoving his thoughts of last night to the back of his mind since the very moment he opened his eyes this morning. Until now. He can no longer ignore it. The memories are sharp and clear. The most erotic dream he ever had in his life. Definitely a wet-dream.  The odd thing about it is that It felt so damn real. Bubbles ripples from his nose beneath the water as he ponders, his amber eyes peering distantly over the surface with brows knit in thought. 

Lindir hums remembering the taste of him, the feel of his strength beneath his robes and the heat of Elrond's lips on his...

A physical yearning from his groin grows so strong it causes him to shut his legs, sloshing water into his eyes.

Sitting up it dawns on him for the first time that...maybe this wasn't a dream. Rubbing the water from his eyes he's thinking, what if someone crept into his new home and drugged him while he slept then assaulted him. What if he's in some kind of danger?

Lindir climbs out of the tub, his feet sliding on the floor before he thinks to put his flip flops on, but nothing else. He checks the sliding door window in his room first before darting throughout the house inspecting each and every door and window to find that they're all locked and secure. There's no sign of forced entry.

Coming back to his senses with relief he remembers, this is a secluded Island and the island security can get to the point of ridiculousness. No unauthorized civilians can board the ferry from the mainland unless they own a home including friends and relatives. They must be registered onto a authorization list and go through a security check, which can take weeks.

_'What was I thinking, it was just a dream?'_

He only been living here barely two weeks and that dream has him going crazy already. ' _Oh lord!'_ The mere thought of him has Lindir wanting Elrond so badly. His body is trembling. Not from the fact that he's dripping wet and naked like one would think but from sheer uncontrollable desire. Yeah, maybe it's a good idea to get back in the tub.

Grabbing the soap and washcloth. Lindir scrubs himself clean. He shampoos and rinse his hair then unplugs the tub. He steps out onto the rug,  _(Where was that when I was slipping all over the place.)_ Drying off just a bit so he can lotion himself down. The ocean breeze scent of the moisturizer is soothing having a calming effect on him so he takes his time messaging it into his skin.

Dressed for the day, Lindir fills his favorite mug with boiling water. He checks his smart phone for any messages from his clients for any cancelations. There aren't any at the moment which means he has a full schedule. ' _Good.'_

Having a hour to himself before starting the day. Lindir slowly strolls into the living area savoring the rich taste of his oolong tea and curls up into the corner of the couch recapturing every naughty moment of last night. 

 

~Fin~

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindirs Friday feels like a Monday.

 

 

Lindir sits in his hybrid staring blankly out over the steering wheel at the ocean, waiting impatiently to be ferried home. It's been one of those days at the workout center. It's Friday, everyone and their mother & uncle had the place packed.

Glorfindel runs the weight room. All day he pleads with Lindir to help keep track of members at the check-in desk. Though dwarves have plenty of money to speak of and brag about, they are at times stingy about keeping up with their memberships and will sneak their guests in at any opportunity. ' _Bloody, rowdy bunch of fu...fools!'_ Lindir curses inwardly.

Legolas handles the cardio and cycling classes. He's extremely popular (in general) with the elven ladies and tweens. Zumba and Dancentensity classes were full of elliths. Legolas had to lock the doors leaving Lindir to deal with the backlash of disgruntled stragglers.Thinking quickly he was able to appease them with a free pass for Saturday classes. Not to mention how many times he had to go fetch extra mats, steps, arm weights and stretch bands.

Lindir's clientele is limited and not so demanding. Really yoga is not very popular. Classes ranges anywhere from five to maybe twenty-five members, if they can wake up early enough to make it there by eight am. Unlike Legolas he has never lock the doors on them. After that he makes a substantial amount of money with 20 min. individual sessions of therapudic message, stretching muscles and yes Lindir is strong enough to crack backs.

"My day is supposed to end at noon." Lindir grumbles aloud to himself. "Why am I so nice. All I had to say is No, then I  wouldn't be getting home after 3:00 pm. Thank Eru he instruct classes only on weekdays.

 

~ *** ~

 

Lindir pushes the front door open. Eyes already heavy with sleep, marching straight to his comfy couch he plops down lopsided with one leg stretched out on the floor and the other hanging off the arm of it. Finding it too difficult to stay awake, Lindir takes a well deserved catnap.

A warm hand brushes against his cheek. His brain is to muddled with exhaustion to notice. Subconsciously it could not be helped, Lindir leans into it and through this touch Lindir can sense Elrond very close to his being.

Lindir can't see anything. He tries to find the kind face in his mind's eye but there's nothing but black.

_"Elrond?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Where are you? Why can I not see you?"_

_"Because,"_ Elrond hesitates not willing to tell him the reason why. _"I am shrouding you perception of me._

Ok, this is definitely real. _"Why...why would you do this to me? I can still feel you. I can smell you."_

An oversight on Elronds part. He could say nothing, realizing Lindir's awareness of him is much stronger than he thought.

 _"Why are you doing this to me."_ Lindir starts to panic. _"You have no right. Let me see you, please!"_

_"I can not. I Have done nothing other than what you desired. You called to me every night since you've arrived. I resisted your call up until last night. I was so...lonely."_

_"I did not call to you. You invaded my dreams!"_ Lindir accuses. _"Please don't hurt me."_ He begins to cry.

Elrond pulls away, hurt and very offended. _"Do you think me so low after what we shared."_ Elrond feared this would happen. _"I have taken your sight because your mind, your...reality will not allow you to believe in something that is not there. What I am is beyond your reckoning. You will reject me either out of fear or disbelief, it appears to be both as you are instinctively doing right now."_

This is way too difficult for Lindir to grasp. _'Beyond his reckoning. What in Mandos dose he mean by that. Is he some kind of spirit. Maybe he's a demon trying to snatch my soul. No, he's a lonely ghost with nothing better to do other than haunting innocent people like me.'_

Closing his eyes in response to Lindir's blaring thoughts Elrond decides it is best for him to leave now.

_"Know this sweet one, send me away from your touch and I shall never return to you. I've made a grave error revealing myself to you if only in part. Please believe me, I do not wish to distress you further."_

Lindir lays there considering his words. He did miss the closeness of him when Elrond pulled away. It's been so long. Even now he feels like a cat in heat. Lindir beleives him with all of his heart because the man or whatever he is backed off when he was frightened of him. All of this feels strangely one-sided, like he has all of the control. He took away his sight with no regard to to his pleas or to how he felt. Lindir has had enough control freaks in his life.

_"I need you to leave."_

Though Lindir still can not see him, Elrond lips part, surprised he refused him mentally while his body physically yearns to be near him. With a delicate kiss to Lindir's brow Elrond vanishes.

When he opens his eyes, no one's there. With a sigh of relief there's also a pang of regret. Tending to get tied up in other peoples messes or end up doing things he don't want to, this time Lindir had the strength to say NO.

But why did he say no to someone who felt so right?

 

~Fin~


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a gloomy day for Lindir

 

 

Lindir stirs at the sound of raindrops pelting against his glass sliding door and walls. Though his eyes remain close he can hear the crack of lightening splitting the sky. The startling sound makes Lindir jump upright, eyes wide open darting around his living room. It's dark and gloomy. He checks his phone for the time. 5:00 o'clock pm. He's been sleep only a couple of hours and it's dark already? He turns to stare out onto his patio, there should be four more hours of sunlight. The overcast is immense. He always check the forecast before heading  out to work and did not see any prediction of a thunderstorm.

His phone rings. It's Legolas.

Lindir~ _"Hello."_

Legolas~ _"Hey Linny. Are you ok?"_

Lindir~ _"Um,Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"_

Legolas~ _"I'm stuck on the ferry trying to get home. It's been delayed till the storm blows over. I looking at our island right now and it's a downpour."_

Lindir~ _"It's not raining over there?_

Legolas~ _"No. But it soon will be. It's heading this way towards the mainland."_

A funny feeling creeps over Lindir. This is not normal. It's too early in the summer for thunderstorms. Slowly his thought rewind back to his strange dream. _'Could it...be him? Is he angry for me sending him away...'_

Legolas~ _"Lindir?...Lindir?"_

Lindir~ _"Hm? Oh, yeah. I, I'm fine. No worries."_

Legolas~ _"Okay, just checking on ya. By the way, are you free tomorrow morning?"_

There it is. Always asking for favors, ugh. So typical of him. Well if he can say no to a figment of his imagination he can definitely say no to the real deal.

Lindir~ _"I am very busy tomorrow, sorry." Why is he sorry! Legolas always do this to him!"_

Legolas~ _"Oh. Ok...maybe another day. I just wanted to treat you to breakfast. And, you know, thank you for helping me out, it was absolutely crazy at work today."_

Lindir caught his breath. Did he just invite him out on a date! _'Foolish!Foolish!Fool!'_ Only a fool would say NO to Legolas! ' _Eru,_ _I should have waited and listen to him before turning him down.'_ He splutters in a attempt to fix his blunder and save the date.

Lindir~ _"I know right, I couldn't wait to clock out!"_

Legolas~ _"Yeah, I could tell, you looked so pissed. Well, some other time. Talk to ya later"._

Lindir~ _"No! Wait! Of coarse...I have time for breakfast with you, I-I mean breakfast. Umm what place did you have in mind."_

Legolas~ _"My place."_

Lindir~ Lindir blinks. _"Oh. Okay. That sounds great."_

Legolas~ _"Cool! I live on the other side of the Island. I'll call before I pick you up."_

Lindir~ _"Okay, see you then."_

Legolas~ _"Okay, bye."_

Lindir~ _"Bye."_

 

~ ~ ~

 

The rain has not let up. It's still pounding down ruining Lindir's flower beds and small garden. Despite the gloom Lindir is buzzing with excitement. His emotions swirling like the storm outside. He is so tickled and giddy he can hardly focus on any one thought. Perhaps he misjudged Legolas. They've been co-workers for years as casual aquaintances, and sometimes a client on his table when the blonde needed sore muscles massaged. He never really knew him very well.

Here is his chance.

Not even realizing the phone is still pressed to the side of his face, Lindir darts to the kitchen to start up the kettle, then dashes to his room throwing the phone on the bed so he can peel out of his work clothes. Quickly grabbing a white-t and a pair of briefs Lindir finally jumps into the shower.

'His place. Why his place. Why not just meet up at the cozy little coffee shop at the Ferry terminal. The Bagend Breakfast & Coffee is Lindir's favorite hangout and where he collects all his gourmet teas. What is he up to. Stop it. He's just being nice. He's not a jerk. Legolas is saying thank you for helping him out and besides, he has to go to work for the entire Saturday...and he has the day off. Lindir grins happily thanking the gods for the next two days off. Rain or no rain.

The hot water is soothing. Relaxing his stressed muscles as it melts his long hair down his back. There have been a few times he has thought about Legolas. Images of making out in the blonde's car or in his own message parlor. It's only a friendly date and nothing more he convinces himself. He lathers up and takes his time to clean himself. His hands smooths over his chest, pausing to tease at a nipple. The other hand washing down his soft stomach until it comes to the base of his shaft. He's thinking of him now, more than just friends, lovers in this moment.

His fingers tentatively wraps around his member, as he pinches a hard nipple giving it a coy tug. Oh how he needs this right now. It's been a hard day and he deserves this alone time with himself. Lindir is never put out about masturbating. He appreciates his own touch, his own sensations, his own hand.

Just a bit of a squeeze but not too much. His hand circles from the base to the tip, his thumb plays around the crown. Lindir's eyes are closed. He's hard and pulsing as he strokes himself with a kind of fondness. His brows are knit together and his lip folds between his biting teeth. Then several rapid tugs later he orgasms through a delightfully comforting climax. As soon as he's totally spent he wilts against the shower's wall, awash in his waning pleasure.

Legolas is only a fantasy, ocassionally but Lindir is content for now.

 

~ Fin ~

 


End file.
